


Not So Awkward After All

by Mimi_Monstr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Everyone's dream~, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tagging, Kissing in the Rain, Minor Ashton Luke and Michael, Random - Freeform, just kissing, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Monstr/pseuds/Mimi_Monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't necessarily have to be in love to have sex.<br/>So you don't necessarily have to be in love to kiss someone. </p><p> </p><p>Or, just some random imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Awkward After All

This had to be one of the best days of your life... Then again, it seem like you’ve been saying that a lot these days. 

The streets of L.A. where drenched in rain and only a few cars drove on the wet asphalt. Other than that, there wasn’t a single soul in sight. Yeah it was rather chilly, but that still didn’t stop you from making a beeline outside into the rain. Almost tripping while trying to stuff your feet into a pair of vans.

Now, it was rare that you and the boys could ever really go out without getting caught by fans. Which was a lot, considering how big 5SOS has gotten, but on days like this, when people actually decided not to stalk that band, it was heaven.  
It was rather early, about 11 in the morning, but the sky was a beautiful dark grey and rain was coming down pretty hard, so by the time you were down the driveway of the house, your (h/c) hair and grey long sleeve shirt were pretty soaked. Never the less, the smile on your face didn’t fade and in the heat of the moment, you did a silly little twirl. Some of you wet hair sticking to your neck and bare shoulder in the process. 

And, as if on cue, you heard a very familiar giggle behind you, followed by a very loud “Oh my god, rain!” Then a sudden blur of red had passed you and Michael had ran into the street like a little kid. Hard to believe he’s twenty now.

You turned around and watched as the boys exited the house one by one, Luke being the first and Ash running out with Calum in tow. It’s been a while since you’ve been out in the rain, but since they come from Australia, you could probably bet that this sort of thing was like snow to a little kid. Speaking of little kids, you noticed a rather large puddle near by and you couldn’t help but jump into it. Accidently, (or not,) splashing Luke and Michael. Of course they were too busy messing with each other to really notice, and so you carried on jumping and stomping away at the water. 

“You’re such a little kid.” An accented voice said from behind and you turned around quickly, smiling at the now drenched Calum. Giggling you, splashed some water in his direction.  
“Yeah I know, but I mean it’s rain after all.” Pushing some of your (h/l) wet hair out of your face while looking at him, you couldn’t help but notice his dark hair, now wet and sort of sticking to the sides of his face, or how the muscle shirt he had on, clung to his torso. Geez.. did he have to look this good in the rain too?

Shaking yourself from out of your thoughts, you averted your (e/c) eyes and watched as Ashton disappeared into the house again. Probably to put more clothes on or something.

Calum’s attention was no longer trained on you, but now his head was tilted back and his hands were stuffed deep into his tight jean pockets. Eyes closed. 

He looked so peacefully like that. Just enjoying the drops of rain that pelted the both of you mercilessly. It felt amazing against your skin too and you even paused in your childish antics to just stand there and enjoy it along side him.  
The earthy smell wafted through the air and from what you could tell, Luke and Michael had disappeared back into the house as well because you didn’t hear anything else. Other than the occasional roaring engine of a passing car.

“You know we might just get sick out here.” You suddenly muttered. Opening an eye to gaze over at the Kiwi boy. Only to find him already gazing at you through half lidded chocolate eyes.  
“Yeah..” shrugged Calum. Now giving over you full attention, the sudden thought of kissing in the rain seemed like a really good idea now. Your eyes now locked on a pair of full, soft, and wet lips.

You two weren’t dangerously close or anything. Just barely brushing shoulders in fact. There wasn’t any confession of undying love that you needed to burt out to him, and you were pretty sure it was the same case with him.  
Sure, Calum was cute.. Or rather down right gorgeous to say the least, and there have been flickers of interest here and there, but it never amounted to anything. 

Still, that didn’t stop the butterflies that came flooding in when the boy shifted his weight to face you head on and leaned down towards you. In response, your hands found his chest and inked bicep while your toes now supported most of your body weight. You leaning into him as well.

Lips slotted together gently, unsure and careful of the other. Though once the two of you had found your rhythm, his hands found your hips and pulled you flushed against his body. Your arms now locked around his neck and fingers running through damp hair. 

The heat Calum gave off had rolled into your body and heated you up immensely, even in you now soaking wet clothes. Which his hands had found a way under and were now digging the pads of his fingers into the skin there over so often. A small gesture that should have gone unnoticed, but you were aware of everything going on in and around you. Like the rain showering the two of you and everything around endlessly. The feeling of him pressed so close to you.. and the slight aching of your calfs.  
You also noticed there wasn’t a spark necessarily there as you two kissed, there never was and whoever decided to use that simile in books obviously over exaggerated things a bit, but the soft warmth of his lips molding against your own did feel so right in it’s own way.

Unfortunately after a few more short kisses, biting of the lips, and the occasional soft mewl from your part, the both of you had to pull away for a short breath. Eyes meeting each other’s shyly. 

For a good while, the two of you didn’t talk. You two barely even moved from each others embrace really. Still taking in the look of his now slightly kiss swollen lips and his messy, and damp highlighted hair. While he admired the soft rosy color of pink that adorned your cheeks and even after what happen, you were still slightly nibbling on your lower lip.

And of course, Calum cracked a grinned. Which you mirrored and a stream of giggles tumbled from your lips. It was a little weird. Having just kissed one of your close friends. Never the less, the situation and the settings did appel your some what weird humor and you slipped your arms from his shoulders still laughing. “Well, that just happened.” 

The laugh he gave off was muffled by his hand running down his face. Either to clear the water from it, or, he did it because of how dumb your comment was. “Yeah, it did.”  


“Do you wanna..?” Pointing behind you at the house as you trailed off, he nodded, and the two of you walked up the driveway side by side. Both of your hands stuffed deep into the confines of your jeans.

The silence wasn’t awkward, surprising. It was rather calm, relaxing even, and the silent contract passed between the two of you to just not actually address what just happened, came with just a look in the eye and a quick nod.

°°°°

As you two entered the house, Luke and Ashton were settled on the couch in the living room, the t.v. playing an episode of Family Guy. Which it seemed to be playing a lot.  
You trotted towards the kitchen, not even really taking the time to care that your were slightly dripping water as you opened the fridge. The cold drafted that hit you wasn’t very much appreciated though. “I’m gonna shower,” you called while grabbing a bottle of water. Your eyes meeting Calum’s when you walked back into the living to go upstairs.  
He smiled at you and you did the same. A new sense of fondness washing over you while moving for the steps.

°°°°

Again, you didn’t have a mad crush on Calum. Didn’t have any sudden drastic feelings for the boy in anyway. But with the kiss still fresh your mind while you walked upstairs, you kinda felt that maybe that wouldn’t be the last one the two of you would share.  
At least... a small part of you hoped it wasn't.


End file.
